keluarga empat fraksi
by Neo ryuujin
Summary: Naruto yang kelelahan setelah menyegel kaguya, kembali harus melawan juubi karena keluar pada saat-saat terakhir proses penyegelan, naruto yang tidak memiliki pilihan lain kemudian terpaksa menyegel juubi menggunakan jutsu terlarang, dengan menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menjadi wadah juubi. tapi karena itu naruto mendapatkan sebuah 'keabadian'
1. Chapter 1

JUDUL : Keluarga empat fraksi

Desclaimer : course it not mine

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x Gabriel

Warn : ooc,typo,jinchuriki juubi!naru,doujutsu!naru,godlike!naru

Genre : family,supernatural,

Sumary :

Naruto yang kelelahan setelah menyegel kaguya, kembali harus melawan juubi karena keluar pada saat-saat terakhir proses penyegelan, naruto yang tidak memiliki pilihan lain kemudian terpaksa menyegel juubi menggunakan jutsu terlarang, dengan menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menjadi wadah juubi. tapi karena itu naruto mendapatkan sebuah 'keabadian'

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

Chapter 1

Di sebuah kediaman yang di depannya bertuliskan uzumaki,rumah tingkat dua yang terlihat biasa saja tapi terkesan nyaman dan tenang

"BAKA OTOUTO KEMARI KAU"teriak seorang perempuan dari lantai dua

Oke untuk kalimat terakhir tadi bisa kalian abaikan

"TIDAK AKAN HAHAHA"balas laki-laki tadi yang diteriaki dari tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua

"ISSEI,RAYNARE JANGAN RIBUT"teriak seorang pria dari arah dapur

"sudahlah naruto-kun, biarkan saja"ujar seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang memasak, kemudian seorang laki-laki berambut coklat duduk di depan pria tadi, tidak lama kemudian perempuan berambut hitam duduk di disebelah laki-laki tadi dengan light spear di tangan kanannya, menunggu pria yang dia sebut tou-san mengijinkannya membunuh laki-laki disampingnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.(issei disini sudah direinkarnasikan sebagai iblis)

"kenapa kalian tadi ribut-ribut issei-kun, raynare-chan"tanya wanita tadi datang dengan ramen di tangannya, naruto yang melihat istrinya membawakan ramen kemudian sudah bersiap dengan alat-alat makannya

"soalnya tadi dia"sambil menunjuk issei"memfotoku saat berpakaian dalam"lanjutnya dengan wajah memerah, bukan karena malu tapi karena menahan amarahnya bahkan saat ini tangannya sudah bersiap melemparkan light spearnya

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa cengo, sedangkan istrinya gabriel, dia hanya tersenyum karena hal itu sudah biasa terjadi

"kenapa kau melakukan hal itu issei"tanya naruto sambil menatap serius issei, issei yang di tatap seperti itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringatnya

"aku ha-hanya ingin membalasnya tou-san"jawab issei masih dengan keringat yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya

"memang apa yang dilakukan nee-sanmu, issei?"tanya naruto masih dengan tatapan seriusnya

"nee-san kemarin membakar barang-barang berhargaku tou-san"jawabnya

"barang nista seperti itu kau sebut barang berharga"ejek raynare

"memang kenapa, setiap laki-laki pasti menyebut itu barang berharga"balas issei sengit

"aku tidak"kata naruto tiba-tiba

"j-jadi...tou-san ti-tidak n-normal"kata issei. naruto yang tidak terima dengan perkataan anak angkatnya, kemudian memukul kepalanya hingga terjatuh

DUAKK

"siapa bilang kalau tou-san tidak normal, buktinya kaa-san kalian yang seperti malaikat ini menjadi istri tou-san"ucap naruto(bukannya gabriel memang malaikat?)

"sudah-sudah cepat kalian berangkat nanti telat, lihat jam berapa sekarang"sela gabriel dengan rona tipis di wajahnya

issei dengan raynare kemudian berangkat ke sekolah, sedangkan naruto dengan gabriel masih berada di rumah. gabriel yang sudah membersihkan semua alat makan keluarga mereka, kemudian meminta ijin pergi (wuih salah satu kriteria author nih)

"aku pergi dulu ya naruto-kun"pamit gabriel

"ya, aku titip salam untuk michael"balas naruto kemudian meminum kopi buatan istrinya itu.

setelah itu muncul lingkaran sihir milik gabriel, kemudian gabriel menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya. naruto yang masih berada di rumah hanya bisa memandang langit-langit ruangan itu dengan ekspresi sendu

'apa kalian disana bahagia...teman-teman'batin naruto sendu

.

FLASHBACK ON

.

Terlihat sebuah tempat dengan ribuan manusia yang menggunakan rompi yang berwarna berbeda-beda. salah satu dari mereka terlihat yang paling mencolok karena bagian tubuhnya terlihat seperti terbakar dengan beberapa motif berwarna hitam, dan juga rivalnya yang berada di sampingnya menatap musuh mereka yang tidak lain adalah kaguya, ibu dari cakra atau dewa kelinci

"dobe sekarang saatnya untuk menyegel kaguya"ucap laki-laki berambut you-know-what-i-mean

"ya aku tahu, apa kau punya rencana?"tanya naruto

"hn"hanya itu jawaban dari sasuke

'uchiha dan kata keramatnya'batin naruto sweatdrop

"dobe aku punya satu rencana"

"apa itu teme"

"kau harus..."

.

(skip penyegelannya kayak di canon)

.

"sial, sebelum itu aku akan mengeluarkan juubi"semua shinobi yang melihat juubi muncul kembali terkejut

"kuso kenapa makhluk itu harus keluar disaat cakraku menipis, bagaimana denganmu teme"umpat naruto

"ck cakraku juga sama dobe"setelah berpikir cukup lama kemudian naruto mendapatkan sebuah ide

"aku ada sebuah rencana teme tapi, bisa kau melindungiku"pinta naruto

"memang apa rencanamu dobe"

"aku akan menggunakan **SHIKI FUUJIN** untuk menyegel juubi kedalam tubuhku"jelas naruto, sasuke yang mendengarkan rencana dari naruto membulatkan matanya. tahu apa yang dipikirkan rivalnya naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya

"aku rela berkorban untuk semua, karena aku telah mendapatkan impianku"

"bukannya impianmu adalah menjadi hokage dobe?"tanya sasuke,karena ia tahu impian terbesar dari sahabat sekaligus rivalnya adalah menjadi seorang hokage

"apa kau tahu, alasanku ingin menjadi hokage"tanya naruto dengan senyuman,sasuke hanya menggeleng

"apa kau ingat, jika dulu tidak ada orang lain yang 'mengakuiku' selain jiji,teuchi ji-san,dan ayame-nee"tanya naruto kembali, sasuke mengangguk. sekarang dia tahu kenapa rivalnya dulu sangat menginginkan untuk menjadi hokage. karena dulu naruto sangat naif, mengira jika menjadi hokage maka orang-orang akan mengakuinya ada. tapi sekarang dia tahu arti seorang hokage yang sebenarnya, dan naruto merasa telah menjadi hokage walau hanya dia yang menganggapnya

"jadi alasanmu hanya itu dobe"tanya sasuke, sekarang giliran naruto yang menganggukan kepalanya

"jadi bisakah kau membantuku teme"tanya naruto, sasuke berpikir apakah dia harus membantu sahabatnya atau tidak.

"baiklah, tapi..."seakan tahu apa yang akan diucapkan rivalnya, naruto memotong ucapannya

"aku menerima apapun resikonya itu, dan aku akan melepas kurama"naruto kemudian menggerakan telapak tangannya memutar di depan perutnya(saperti saat naruto membuka segel di naruto the movie road to ninja)

 **"APA KAU BODOH, KAU MENGELUARKANKU MAKA KAU AKAN MATI SEBELUM MENYEGEL MATA SATU** **ITU"** teriak kyuubi di kepala naruto karena kebodohan partnernya

"aku masih akan hidup kurama, apa kau tidak ingat jika ibuku masih hidup, saat kau dikeluarkan dari tubuh ibuku"jelas naruto

 **"hah teserah kau sajalah"** kurama hanya bisa menghela nafas karena sifat keras kepala dari partnernya itu.

 **"tapi sebelum itu, aku akan memberikan sebagian cakraku kepadamu"** cakra naruto yang tadinya hampir habis, sekarang menjadi lebih dari setengah

"arigato kurama"kemudian dari tubuh naruto muncul gelembung-gelembung berwarna oranye kemerahan, yang kemudian membentuk seekor rubah berekor sembilan(bentuknya seperti saat scene sasuke melihat kurama yang berada di dalam tubuh naruto). setelah semua cakra selesai keluar semua, cakra merah tadi memadat menjadi kyuubi seutuhnya

 **"aku akan melindungimu saat proses penyegelan gaki"** ucap kurama kepada naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh naruto

"IKUZO!"teriak naruto lantang diatas kepala yang mendengarnya mulai berlari kearah juubi. sasuke yang menggunakan susano'o nya terbang di depan naruto dan kurama

juubi yang mengetahui jika ada yang mendekat, mulai membuat sebuah juubidama. naruto yang melihat itu, kemudian memerintahkan kurama menggunakan bijudamanya agar juubidama buatan juubi terangkat keatas. sebelum bijuudama kurama dilesatkan, naruto menambahkan cakra ashura kedalam bijuudama kurama agar kekuatannya bertambah

swush

swush

kedua bola penghancur itu melesat bersamaan. bijuudama milik kurama melesat sedikit kebawah.

DUARR

bijuudama milik naruto dengan kurama berhasil mengangkat juubidama milik jubi keatas. membuat ledakan besar dilangit, sasuke yang melihat kerjasama rivalnya dengan partnernyapun tersenyum.

sasuke yang melihat juubi yang berukuran mini mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya

 **YASAKA MAGATAMA**

api hitam amaterasu milik sasuke membakar mini juubi yang berada di depan naruto dengan kurama

setelah berada di depan juubi, naruto turun dari kepala kurama. kurama yang berada di belakang naruto mulai mengeluarkan posisi bersiap begitu juga dengan sasuke. (posisi mereka bertiga naruto di tengah, sasuke di kiri naruto, dan kurama berada di kanan naruto)naruto mulai melakukan segel tangan(ular-babi-domba-kelinci-anjing-tikus-burung-kuda-ular-tepukkan kedua tangan).lalu muncul shinigami di belakang naruto dengan jiwa naruto.

shinigami mulai menusuk perut naruto dengan tangannya ajaibnya tidak ada darah yang keluar dari perut naruto, hanya bajunya saja yang berlubang. tangan shinigami yang menembus perut naruto mulai memanjang menuju juubi,setelah tangan shinigami menyentuh tubuh mulai menarik sesuatu berwarna biru dari tubuh juubi

mini juubi mulai berdatangan mendekat kearah mereka bertiga. sasuke dan kurama yang melihat itu mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya kearah juubi-juubi mini yang berada di kirinya

 **YASAKA MAGATAMA**

kurama yang berada di kanan mulai mengeluarkan bijuudama kearah mini juubi yang berada di kanannya

 **BIJUUDAMA**

.

setelah beberapa kali sasuke dan kurama mengeluarkan jurusnya, bukannya berkurang juubi-juubi mini yang mendekat malah semakin banyak

DUAR

DUAR

DUAR

sasuke dan kurama yang mendengar suara ledakan, mereka melihat semua shinobi menghadapi juubi-juubi mini.

"aku tidak akan kalah dengan kalian, jadi ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama. SHANAROO"ucap sakura yang tengah memukul seekor juubi, hingga membuat juubi itu terlempar karena pukulan sakura.

"ayo kita pukul semua juubi semangat masa muda kita!"lee pun membuka gerbang keimon

"aku tidak akan kalah lagi darimu naruto"teriak kiba mulai menyerang mini juubi bersama akamaru dengan gatsuganya

"walaupun merepotkan, tapi aku akan membantumu...kawan"shikamaru kemudian menahan dua belas mini juubi dengan kagemanenya

naruto tersenyum setelah melihat usaha dari teman-temannya, untuk melindunginya dari serangan juubi.

"yosh,aku tidak akan menyerah!"teriak naruto semangat. walaupun naruto tahu setelah penyegelan berakhir maka hidupnya juga akan berakhir, tapi dia tetap merasa bahagia, karena berhasil menyelamatkan teman-temannya yang berharga dan juga. membuat dunia shinobi merasakan kedamaian

 **SHIKI FUUJIN**

setelah naruto mengatakan nama jurusnya, juubi yang berada di depannya menghilang membuat semua shinobi bersorak gembira. tapi tidak dengan teman-teman naruto

"hiks kau akan hiks pergi naruto-kun"tanya hinata berusaha membuat naruto nyaman dengan menjadikan pahanya menjadi bantalnya.

"ya hinata-chan"jawab naruto lemah

"teme aku punya satu permintaan untukmu" naruto tersenyum kepada sasuke

"apa itu naruto?"tanya sasuke penasaran

"aku ingin kau menjadi hokage"jawab naruto

"kenapa harus aku?, bukannya kau tahu jika aku tidak memiliki niat untuk menjadi hokage, lagi pula aku juga adalah seorang missing-nin mereka pasti tidak akan menerimaku untuk menjadi hokage" air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya yang berbeda warna itu.

"itu karena aku percaya padamu sasuke, bukannya kau tahu jika tidak ada satupun dari teman kita yang cocok untuk menjadi hokage"ucap naruto, kesadarannya mulai menghilang tapi tidak dengan senyumannya. sebelum naruto pergi menuju perut shinigami, bibirnya bergerak mengartikan jika naruto ingin mengucapkan sebuah kalimat untuk terakhir kalinya walaupun tidak ada suara yang keluar.

'sayonara'

semua yang mengetahui makna dari gerakan bibir naruto mulai meneteskan air matanya

.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

"aku harap kalian bahagia di sana...minna"

"jangan terlalu kawatir naruto, aku yakin mereka pasti bahagia" ucap makhluk yang berada di dalam tubuh naruto

"aku tidak kawatir pada mereka. aku hanya rindu" balas kemudian melihat jam

"KUSO AKU TERLAMBAT"teriak naruto

'virus kakashi sensei menular padaku' batin naruto

.

di tempat lain

.

HACHIM

"ada apa sensei?"tanya lelaki berambut hitam

"tidak ada apa-apa hokage-sama, aku hanya merasa ada yang mengikuti jalanku"jawab lelaki berambut perak/putih/abu-abu

"kau tidak usah terlalu formal padaku sensei" 'aku harap bukan kebiasan telatnya yang di ikuti' batin sasuke

"baiklah sasuke"

TBC

aku harap fict ini bagus. dan ini sebagai pengganti SEINARU AKUMA yang berada dalam masa pembuatan ulang

thanks for read this fict

Neo ryuujin


	2. Chapter 2

JUDUL : Keluarga empat fraksi

Desclaimer : course it not mine

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x Gabriel

Warn : ooc,typo,jinchuriki juubi!naru,doujutsu!naru,godlike!naru

Genre : family,supernatural,

Sumary :

Naruto yang kelelahan setelah menyegel kaguya, kembali harus melawan juubi karena keluar pada saat-saat terakhir proses penyegelan, naruto yang tidak memiliki pilihan lain kemudian terpaksa menyegel juubi menggunakan jutsu terlarang, dengan menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menjadi wadah juubi. tapi karena itu naruto mendapatkan sebuah 'keabadian'

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

Chapter 2

"Jika saja tou-san tadi tidak melarangku, sudah aku pastikan namamu hanya tinggal sejarah"Ucap Raynare kesal

"Dan jika kau tidak membakar semua harta berhargaku, kejadian seperti tadi tidak akan terjadi" Balas Issei

"Itu karena barang-barang nista itu, membuatmu menjadi nista ero-otouto"Sebelum Issei membalas Raynare. Mereka berdua mendengar suara benda jatuh

BRUUK

setelah mencari asal suara tadi, Issei yang melihat seorang perempuan terjatuh, kemudian berniat menolong perempuan itu

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Issei mengulurkan tangannya

"A-aku tidak a-apa-apa"Balas perempuan tadi menerima uluran tangan Issei

Setelah perempuan tadi berdiri, kerudung yang di pakainya terbang terbawa angin, memperlihatkan rambut pirang dan wajah yang manis dengan iris mata berwarna hijau

'KAWAI'

Issei yang terpesona dengan dengan wajah perempuan tadi. Tidak merasakan bahaya yang berasal dari belakangnya

DUAK

"kau jangan menjadikan dia korbanmu ero-otouto"kata Raynare puas, setelah memukul kepala adiknya hingga pingsan

"Jadi, kenapa ada seorang utusan gereja berada di sini?"lanjut Raynare kepada perempuan tadi. walaupun Raynare tahu jawabannya.

"A-aku di pindahkan ke-kemari"jawab perempuan tadi gugup

"Jangan terlalu gugup, jadi siapa namamu?"Issei yang sudah tersadar dari pingsannya, mulai mendengarkan nama perempuan di depannya.

"A-asia Argento"Jawab perempuan tadi yang bernama Asia.

"Asia ya" 'tidak salah lagi' batin Raynare

"Salam kenal asia-san, aku Uzumaki Raynare dan ero gaki ini namannya Uzumaki Issei"ucap Raynare sambil memperkenalkan Issei

"Anoo. Raynare-san"panggil Asia kepada Raynare

"apa?"tanya Raynare

"a-aku ingin tanya, d-dimana gereja kota ini?"ucap Asia sedikit gugup

"lebih baik aku antar saja Argento-san"tawar Issei

"apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Argento-san, Ero-otouto"

"a-aku t-tidak akan melakukan apapun o-onee-san"keringat mulai membanjiri seluruh tubuh Issei

"baiklah aku juga akan mengantarkan Argento-san juga"

"Arigato Raynare-san, Issei-san"

.

HIKS HIKS

Saat di taman Raynare, Issei dan Asia, mendengar suara tangisan

"kau kenapa menangis?"tanya Asia kepada seorang anak kecil

"ka-kakiku beldalah onee-chan"jawab anak tadi dengan bahasa anak kecilnya

"sini biar onee-chan sembukan"tangan Asia manyentuh luka anak tadi, cahaya hijau mulai menyinari tangan Asia. tidak lama kemudian luka anak tadi menutup  
"Nah sudah selesai" Ucap Asia

"aligato onee-san"ucap anak tadi lalu berlari meninggalkan Asia

"sugoi, kau memiliki kekuatan yang hebat" ucap Issei dengan wajah berbinar

"terima kasih Issei-san"jawab Asia dengan wajah menunduk

"ayo kita lanjutkan lagi jalannya"kata Raynare sambil menjauh

"tunggu kami baka-nee"mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka

.

.

"hah. untung aku tidak telat sampai di sekolah"terdengar suara seorang laki - laki sedang berjalan melewati lorong"untung saja aku sudah menandai tempat terdekat dengan sekolah dengan segel hiraishin"setelah sampai di kelas 10-A tempat ia mengajar, naruto kemudian menyapa seluruh murid yang berada di kelas itu

"ohayo minna"salam naruto

"ohayo sensei"balas semua murid

"kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran kemarin, buka buku halaman 67 pada bagian perang dunia ke 2. toujou-san silahkan baca pada bagian itu"

"ha'i sensei"jawab murid bernama koneko dengan datar

'aku harap dia bukan reinkarnasi teme'batin naruto sweatdrop

.

Tempat Lain

.

HACHIM

"kau kenapa sasuke"tanya pria berambut abu-abu/perak mencuat

"aku tidak apa-apa sensei. mungkin flumu berpindah padaku sensei"jawab laki - laki berambut you-know-what-i-mean

.

Kuoh

.

seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata saphire menatap halaman sekolah dari atap sekolah. siapa lagi jika bukan Uzumaki Naruto, seorang yang dulunya adalah jinchuriki kyuubi yang sekarang menjadi jinchuriki juubi. dia tidak memperdulikan jika bel sudah berbunyi, padahal sekarang jamnya sudah dimulai, Naruto mulai mengeluarkan sebuah rokok, kemudian menyalakannya lalu dihisapnya.

CKLEK

"Anda masih disini sensei?"pertanyaan dengan suara datar terdengar dalam indra pendengarannya.

"kau seharusnya tahu apa kebiasaan senseimu, Shitori-san"jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah gadis bernama lengkap Souna Shitori. walaupun dia tahu jika nama sebenarnya adalah Sona Sitri, salah satu heiress dari fraksi akuma yang menguasai daerah kuoh

"bukannya aku tidak tahu sensei, bahkan aku sangat mengetahui malahan. tapi pertanyaanku adalah, kenapa sensei selalu masuk terlambat saat jam seusai istirahat"tanya sona sambil membenarkan letak posisi kacamatanya.

"entah bagaimana aku malah mengikuti sifat senseiku saat aku masih muda"jawab Naruto yang sekarang menatap sona dengan senyumannya.

sona yang melihat senyuman senseinya wajahnya memerah, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, karena dia sudah biasa akan tingkah seluruh siswi yang berada di sekolah tempat nya mencari lembaran yang disebut uang

"ayo ke kelas shitori-san, aku tidak ingin terlambat terlalu lama. dan kau sebagai seto kaicho pasti tidak ingin terlambat masuk kelaskan, walaupun kau sekarang terlambat sih"ajak naruto yang sekarang sudah berada di depan pintu atap.

sona yang melihat senseinya sudah berada di depan terkejut, bagaimana bisa dia yang seorang akuma tidak merasakan hawa senseinyanya saat melewati dirinya. tidak ingin senseinya menunggu terlalu lama akhirnya sona berjalan menuju kelas tanpa Naruto, karena Naruto harus mengambil tas yang berada di ruang guru terlebih dahulu

.

Kediaman Uzumaki

.

Sekarang terlihat sebuah keluarga tengah berkumpul di ruang makan. kepala keluarga yang tidak lain adalah Naruto yang saat ini sedang membaca surat kabar, tidak jauh dari naruto Gabriel sedang memasak untuk makan malam, sedangkan kedua anak mereka sedang bertengkar karena hal yang sepele

"makanan sudah siap"Gabriel datang dengan satu panci berisi kare, Naruto yang melihat semua masakan Gabriel tidak menemukan makanan kesukaannya menanyakannya pada Gabriel

"tsuma mana ramennya?"tanya Naruto pada Gabriel

"jangan terlalu banyak makan ramen anata"ucap Gabriel dengan senyumannya yang dapat membuat semua laki-laki meleleh jika melihatnya. naruto yang mengetahui jika makan malamnya tidak ada ramen sedikit kecewa, gabriel yang melihat suaminya kecewa mulai menghiburnya

"besok akan aku buatkan ramen lima mangkok anata"tawar sang istri dengan senyuman lembut. naruto yang mendengar tawaran sang istri mulai menatap wajah sang istri.

"kenapa hanya lima gabriel-chan?"tanya naruto

"sudahlah tou-san jangan mengeluh, lebih baik lima mangkuk dari pada tidak sama sekali bukan"sela putri angkatnya

"benar kata nee-san tou-san"timpal issei

'hah sudahlah, tiga lawan satu aku benar-benar kalah jumlah'batin naruto

naruto dan keluarganyapun mulai memakan makan malam mereka, walaupun raynare dan issei bertengkar karena memperebutkan porsi terakhir kare buatan gabriel dan akhirnya mendapatkan jitakan kasih sayang dari naruto. namun dalam lubuk hati naruto terdalam, perasaan yang sangat dia inginkan dari dulu selalu muncul saat bersama dengan keluarganya. ya perasaan itu adalah kehangatan keluarga

"raynare, issei bagaimana sekolah kalian?"tanya gabriel kepada issei. walaupun dia tahu bagaimana keadaan anak angkatnya itu tapi dia ingin mendengar langsung dari kedua anaknya itu

"seperti biasa kaa-san"jawab raynare

"aku sama kaa-san"jawab issei

"bagaimana tidak sama, jika kau selalu mengintip klub kendo saat latihan"kata raynare

"karena kami adalah laki-laki"balas issei tidak mau kalah

"sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar kaliankan saudara"kata gabriel melerai kedua kakak beradik tidak sedarah raynare dan issei saling membuang muka

"Issei, Raynare dengarkan kaa-san kalian"

"sudahlah naruto-kun biarkan saja nanti mereka baikan sendiri"bujuk gabriel dengan senyumannnya, naruto yang memang kelemahannya senyuman gabriel hanya bisa memandang ke arah lain.

"kaa-san"panggil issei

"apa issei-kun"balas gabriel

"apa boleh aku minta adik?"tanya issei penuh harap, sedangkan naruto yang tadinya minum kemudian menyemburkan airnya yang sialnya raynare yang berada di depannya terkena semburan ayahnya itu.

"TOU-SAN"teriak raynare

"gomen raynare-chan"naruto hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakangnya walaupun tidak gatal

"memangnya kenapa kau meminta adik issei-kun, bukannya kau sudah terlalu besar untuk meminta hal seperti itu"jawab gabriel yang menarik perhatian kedua anggota keluarga tadi.

"aku hanya ingin tanya saja kok"balas issei sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya walaupun tidak gatal

'walaupun tidak sedarah kelakuan mereka sama saja'batin dua perempuan yang berada di dalam ruangan itu

"sudah-sudah lanjutkan besok saja tou-san sudah ngantuk...hoam"kata naruto yang diakhiri dengan menguap

"ha'i tou-san"balas raynare dan issei

raynare dan issei sudah memasuki ke kamar mereka masing-masing, naruto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dikejutkan oleh gabriel yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"kau mengejutkanku tsuma"kata naruto

"gomen anata"

"kenapa kau tadi berdiri di depan kamar mandi tsuma?"tanya naruto

"aku hanya kepikiran tantang permintaan issei-kun tadi"jawab gabriel dengan wajah tertunduk, kecewa karena dirinya tidak bisa menuruti permintaan anaknya.

"sudahlah tsuma tidak usah di pikirkan"naruto membelai rambut gabriel guna menenangkan istrinya"issei pasti akan memiliki seorang adik"lanjut naruto dengan senyumannya

gabriel yang mendengar kata suaminya hanya bisa terkejut dan juga blushing karena mengira ia dan suaminya akan melakukan ehm ehm

"a-apakah b-benar n-naruto-kun"cicit gabriel dengan wajah merona

"kau kenapa gaya bicaramu seperti salah satu temanku dulu gabriel-chan?"naruto bingung kenapa cara bicara istrinya seperti salah satu teman perempuannya yang bernama hinata. apa dia sakit kira-kira itulah yang berada di dalam pikiran pria bermarga uzumaki itu

"t-tidak apa naruto-kun a-aku hanya g-gugup saja"jawab gabriel yang merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat

"kalau tidak apa-apa kenapa bicaramu seperti itu"sekarang naruto bertambah bingung, karena saat melewati salah satu ruang yang lampunya masih menyala, samar-samar dia melihat jika wajah istrinya memerah. rasa kawatir mulai menyerang dirinya saat perasaan-persaan buruk hinggap di pikirannya. hah suami yang tidak peka terhadap istrinya

"a-aku hanya gugup ka-karena ki-kita a-akan m-melakukan i-itu"balas gabriel yang tambah merona

naruto yang sedikit mengerti tentang apa yang dipikiran istrinya membulatkan matanya

"bu-bukan itu ya-yang aku bi-bicarakan ga-gabriel-chan"kata naruto yang malah ikut-ikutan tergagap. mungkin bahasa hinata sudah mulai memasuki dimensi ini ya(lupakan kalimat terakhir)

"lalu apa naruto-kun?"tanya gabriel yang tidak tergagap lagi, ditambah tatapnnya yang menyiratkan rasa keingin tahuan membuat naruto harus bertahan agar tidak membuat istrinya terjatuh.

"kau akan tahu gabriel-chan. nah ayo sekarang waktunya tidur"mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke kamar mereka tidak lupa mematikan seluruh lampu yang berada di rumah itu

.

.

.

.TBC

nah gimana chap ini aku harap sedikit dari kalian semua kecewa terhadap fictku ini, dan gomen karena aku baru update sekarang, yah alasanku bisa terbilang mainstream sih banya kegiatan di duta(dunia nyata) dan juga sekarang aku lagi seneng-senengnya main ORP di facebook hehe

oke itu saja aku tidak tau ngetik apa lagi

balasan review:

Dark Destro : oke

Date Uzumaki Ryumune Otsutsuki : nih dah lanjut

algi-kun : nanti ada flashbacknya, nggak sering kok cuma dua flash lagi

NaomiHimitsu : coba deh baca lagi chap 1 lebih teliti

Namikaze D Ryota : oh ijin diterima

Ibiki Guru BP : untuk pertama nanti ada flashnya dan kedua tentu saja

28: dah lanjut

maulana59: entahlah nanti mainstream ato tidak biar reader yang menilainya

muhammadhamzah863 : ini dah lanjut

nikowahyu4869 : inih updatenya

Laffayete: flashnya mainstream ya, mau gimana lagi kepikirannya begini. ane dah baca LNnya dan siapa bilang mereka anak kandung. maaf tidak bisa di rewrite alurnya dah begini

.980 : dah lanjut

luciyfer : ratusan tahunlah ini dah lanjut

yellow flash115 : ini dah lanjut

Gingga Mahardika: ini dah lanjut

hayako : arigatou

iceberg : ini chapnya yooo

asd : inih lanjut

Namikaze Hoshi : hehe itu rahasia

Christian : seinaru akuma mungkin agak lama karena ane merangkai ulang alur ceritanya

Braver : inih dah lanjut

Sang Pemandu : arigatou sudah mengingatkan

AWM SS : yang pertama ini single pair dan yang kedua mereka berdua anak angkat

DeniTria : udah next

Ashuraindra64 : flashnya ada kok. loe peramal ya(bawa bacok)

oke itu saja balasannya mungkin agak aneh

Neo Ryuujin out


	3. Chapter 3

JUDUL : Keluarga empat fraksi

Desclaimer : course it not mine

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x Gabriel

Warn : ooc,typo,strong!issei,jinchuriki juubi!naru,doujutsu!naru,godlike!naru

Genre : family,supernatural,

Sumary :

Naruto yang kelelahan setelah menyegel kaguya, kembali harus melawan juubi karena keluar pada saat-saat terakhir proses penyegelan, naruto yang tidak memiliki pilihan lain kemudian terpaksa menyegel juubi menggunakan jutsu terlarang, dengan menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menjadi wadah juubi. tapi karena itu naruto mendapatkan sebuah 'keabadian'

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

Chapter 3

'PLAK'

terdengar suara tamparan pada sebuah gedung yang terlihat tidak terpakai dari luarnnya.

"bukankah kau tahu jika gereja ada wilayah musuh issei"kata seorang perempuan berambut merah crimson

"tapi buchou, asia adalah temanku jadi aku akan membantunya saat dia dalam masalah"balas laki-laki berambut coklat dengan sengit

"tapi kau sebagai anggota keluargaku tidak akan aku ijinkan"sengit perempuan berambut merah crimson atau bisa dikenal sebagai Rias gremory, salah satu heirs keluarga gremory selain sona.

"jika begitu keluarkan aku dari dalam keluargamu buchou"issei kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu

.

Naruto yang sekarang sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya diatap, terganggu karena datangnya salah satu murid atau lebih tepatnya anaknya yang datang dengan wajah kusut dan kemudian bersender pada pembatas di atap itu.

"kau kenapa issei?"tanya Naruto kepada anaknya itu

bukannya jawaban yang ia dapatkan melainkan hanya kesunyian yang diberikan issei

"issei kalau tou-san tanya kau harus menjawab"perintah Naruto kepada anaknya itu

Issei hanya melirik sekilas pada tou-sannya

"Issei kalau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya pada tou-san"Naruto tidak menyerah, demi mengetahui apa masalah yang dapat membuat anak angkatnya yang bodoh dan mesum dapat berubah menjadi pemurung.

"daijobou tou-san"jawab Issei sambil tersenyum kearah tou-sannya

"aku tau kau pasti ada masalah, kau jangan memperlihatkan wajahmu yang menjijikan seperti itu"ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepala putra angkatnya itu.

"begitukah"kata issei dengan kepala menunduk

naruto masih mengelus kepala issei

"jadi apa masalahmu issei"tanya naruto lagi

"sebenar-"belum sempat issei mengatakan satu kata, naruto memotongnya dengan keras

"JANGAN BILANG JIKA KAU MENGHAMILI ANAK ORANG!"teriak naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut

"KAU JANGAN MENUDUHKU SEAKAN AKU ADALAH PENJAHAT WANITA BAKA OYAJI!"teriak issei tidak terima ucapannya di potong dan tuduhhan tanpa bukti dari tou-sannya

sedangkan naruto hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya walaupun tidak gatal

"jadi bisa kau beritahu pada tou-san apa masalahmu issei"naruto kembali pada posisi awalnya yang niatnya tadi akan menyalakan sepuntung rokok yang berada di antara jari-jarinya.

"sebenarnya, aku memiliki teman baru"issei kembali menunduk

"lalu?"potong naruto lagi yang sedang menyalakan rokoknya terlihat tidak peduli

"kau jangan asal potong kata orang baka oyaji"issei mendeathglare naruto walaupun ia tahu jika itu tidak berhasil

"lanjutkan"asap rokok keluar dari mulut naruto ketika berbicara

"dan teman baruku itu memiliki masalah, aku berniat ingin menolongnya tapi buchou tidak memperbolehkanku karena peraturan klub"kepala issei semakin menunduk dan tangannya terkepal hingga terlihat nadi yang menonjol dari tanganya.

"issei"panggil naruto

issei yang dipanggil kemudian melihat kearah tou-san

"orang yang melanggar peraturan itu disebut sampah"kata naruto masih menatap langit

issei yang mendengar ucapan itu dari tou-sannya, mulai kecewa terhadap naruto. ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan naruto, namun. saat mendengar lanjutan kalimat dari naruto matanya melebar.

"tapi orang meninggalkan temannya itu artinya ia lebih buruk dari sampah"lanjut naruto masih menatap langit, senyuman terlihat dari wajah tampannya.

issei menguatkan tekatnya untuk menyelamatkan asia, kemudian berjalan dengan langkah pasti. senyuman mengembang dari laki-laki yang telah berumur lebih dari delapan ratus tahun itu setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki yang dipercepat dari arah belakangnya

'lindungilah hal yang penting bagimu issei'

.

BRAK

"buchou aku ingin keluar dari keluarga ini"semua yang mendengar ucapan issei terkejut

"kenapa kau ingin keluarga dari keluarga buchou, issei-senpai"tanya koneko dengan wajah teramat datar

"aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan temanku"jawabnya dengan wajah tertunduk, kemudian issei mengangkat wajahnya

"jika aku tetap berada di keluarga ini maka, aku tidak akan dapat menyelamatkan temanku"lanjutnya

"tapi di-"belum sempat rias mengucapkan bantahannya issei segera memotongnya

"aku tidak peduli walaupun dia berada di pihak musuh"

akeno mendekati rias kemudian membisikan sesuatu. ekspresi wajah Akeno menjadi serius. Tetapi tampaknya bukan karena diskusi ini. Rias mendengarkan Akeno dengan wajah serius juga.

"Ada urusan penting yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku dan Akeno akan pergi sebentar."sebelum Rias pergi issei cepat-cepat memanggilnya

"tunggu buchou aku belu-"

"ssst apa kau menganggap bidakmu lemah issei"tanya rias setelah meletakan jarinya pada bibir issei

issei hanya mengangguk

"hal itu tidak benar issei, setiap bidak memiliki keistimewaannya sendiri-sendiri. contohnya bidak milik yuuto yang merupakan knight membuatnya mendapatkan kecepatan, dan bidak rook milik koneko yang membuatnya bertambah lebih kuat"jelas rias, issei yang kemampuan otaknya pas-pasan hanya bisa meloading semua penjelasan rias

"jadi artinya bidakku juga memiliki keistimewaan ya?"tanyanya setelah proses loadingnya selesai

"ya, dan keistimewaan bidak pion adalah promosi"

"maksudnya?"taya issei karena keadaan otaknya telah sampai tahapan overheat

"Seperti permainan catur sungguhan, bidak Pion bisa naik pangkat menjadi bidak lainnya jika mereka berhasil masuk ke daerah terdalam dari wilayah musuh. Saat itu dia bisa naik pangkat menjadi bidak apapun kecuali bidak King. Issei kamu bisa naik pangkat menjadi bidak apapun kecuali King dilokasi yang kuanggap sebagai wilayah musuh. sekarang kamu paham issei"issei yang keadaan otaknya telah mencapai level merah siaga satu hanya bisa menggeleng. Rias dan semua ora-ralat iblis hanya bisa menepuk dahi mereka karena keadaan otak issei

"yang dimaksud buchou, kau bisa merubah bidakmu menjadi apapun selain bidak King issei-kun fufufu"jelas akeno dengan tawa khasnya

"kau mengerti issei"issei yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk

"Satu hal lagi. Mengenai Sacred Gear. Ketika ingin menggunakan Sacred Gear ingat baik-baik hal ini."

Rias mendekati issei kemudian membelai pipinya

"Keinginan kuat. Kekuatan Sacred Gear sangat dipengaruhi oleh Keinginan pemakainya. Itu juga jadi penentu kekuatanmu. Walaupun sekarang kamu iblis, tetapi hasratmu tidak hilang."setelah mengatakan itu Rias dan Akeno menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir berlambang gremory

"Hyodou-kun"panggil kiba

"ada apa"jawab issei tanpa menoleh

"apa kau tahu resiko pilihanmu itu?"tanya kiba

"aku tahu kiba, asia adalah temanku dan sudah sebagai kewajiban teman untuk saling membantu"

"tekatmu memang hebat hyodou-kun, tapi kau terlalu ceroboh"issei yang mendengarnya kemudian berbalik dan berteriak

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"kiba hanya tersenyum setelah mendengar pertanyaan issei

"karena itu aku akan membantumu hyodou-kun"jawab kiba dengan senyumannya

issei benar-benar tidak menduga bila kiba akan membantunya untuk menyelamatkan asia. koneko yang dari tadi tidak bersuara kemudian berdiri

"aku juga ikut senpai"ucapnya berwajah datar

"...kalau hanya berdua senpai tidak akan cukup"lanjutnya

"baiklah. ayo kita pergi"mereka bertiga pergi menuju gereja tempat asia

.

di sebuah atap rumah bergaya tradisional terlihat satu manusia dan satu malaikat sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"apa kau akan membantu issei-kun, anata?"tanya gabriel dengan wujud malaikatnya kepada laki-laki yang kita ketahui bernama naruto

"aku hanya akan melihatnya saja gabriel-chan, aku ingin tahu seberapa besar tekatnya pada temannya"jawab naruto yang saat ini sedang mengenakan jubah berhoodie, dan topeng berpola riak air dengan tiga tomoe di setiap lingkarannya

"bukan temannya anata"ralat gabriel

"aku tahu gabriel-chan"naruto tersenyum dari balik topengnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan gabriel di atap sendirian

setelah naruto pergi, gabriel terbang menuju surga untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai salah satu seraphim.

.

"baiklah bagaimana rencana kita sekarang?"tanya kiba kepada issei dan koneko

"kenapa kita tidak langsung masuk dan hajar semua gagak itu"jawab issei enteng

"itu namanya bunuh diri senpai"balas koneko datar

"ugh... tidak bisakah kau berbicara tanpa suara datar seperti itu"ucap issei sweatdrop karena logat koneko

"... "hanya wajah datar yang diperlihatkan koneko

karena terlalu berfokus untuk membuat rencana issei, kiba dan koneko tidak menyadari jika mereka menjadi target salah satu malaikat jatuh yang sedang berjaga.

"kalian akan mati iblis"teriak malaikat jatuh tadi

"!?"

JLEB

ARRRRG

terdengar suara teriakan namun bukan berasal dari ketiga iblis tadi, melainkan suara teriakan tadi berasal dari malaikat jatuh yang akan menyerang mereka tadi. kini terlihat tubuh malaikat jatuh tadi dipenuhi oleh light spear yang entah berasal darimana

"tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu adik bodohku selain aku"ucap seseorang yang keluar dari bayangan

"nee-san"panggil issei

"apa"jawab sosok tadi yang bernama raynare

sedangkan kiba dan koneko telah bersiap-siap dengan serangan mereka masing-masing, kiba dengan sword birthnya dan koneko dengan pukulannya

"tunggu kalian jangan menyerangnya"perintah issei kepada kedua rekannya

"kenapa kami tidak boleh menyerangnya Hyodou-kun, bukannya dialah yang membunuhmu?" tanya kiba yang belum menurunkan kesiagaannya terhadap makhluk yang berada di depannya

"benar apa yang dikatakannya senpai"tambah koneko yang posisinya juga belum menurunkan kesiagaannya

"apa kalian ingin jika aku mati oleh tou-sanku kerena membunuh nee-sanku sendiri"jawab issei yang sekarang wajahnya membiru karena membayangkan hukuman dari tou-sannya

"Nani!"teriak kedua iblis berbeda gender itu, bahkan koneko yang biasanya berwajah datar sekarang memasang wajah shok. bahkan wajahnya lebih parah dari pada saat issei berkata pada koneko jika semua kue yang berada di muka bumi telah musnah

Raynare yang mendengar teriakan dari kedua iblis dari kelompok adiknya hanya bisa menutup kupingnya dengan erat, begitupun dengan issei.

"apa kalian ingin membuatku tuli!"teriak issei yang melebihi teriakan kiba dan koneko

sedangkan di sebuah dahan pohon besar tidak jauh dari mereka, berdiri seorang pria berambut pirang tengah memperhatikan issei dan yang lainnya"kenapa mereka teriak-teriak seperti orang gila"ucapnya dengan sweatdrop besar dikepalanya.

.

"jadi begitu"kata kiba setelah mendengar penjelasan dari issei tentang raynare

"sekarang kalian mengertikan kenapa aku melarang kalian menyerang nee-san"kiba dan koneko hanya mengangguk

"bisa kalian hentikan perbincangan kalian, apa kalian lupa apa tujuan kemari"issei dan yang lainnya mendekat ke raynare

setelah sekian lama mengamati keadaan, terlihat diluar gereja puluhan malaikat jatuh sedang berjaga. Raynare yang memikirkan sebuah rencana akhirnya mendepatkan sebuah ide untuk memasuki gereja tanpa mengalami luka

"issei dan kau nekoshou, kalian berdua bertugas sebagai penyerang dan kau pemilik sword birth, kau bertugas melindungiku saat aku melindungi mereka berdua dari jarak jauh" jelas raynare kepada ketiga iblis di depannya

"baik nee-san/aku mengerti/hm"jawab issei, kiba, dan koneko

"issei mulai serangannya aku akan melindungi kalian berdua"setelah raynare memperintahkan memerintahkan mereka, issei dan koneko maju mulai melakukan penyerangan

.

sedangkan di dalam gereja, terlihat empat sosok yang diketahui tiga malaikat jatuh dan seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"jadi ritualnya akan kita mulai sekarang?"tanya seorang laki-laki bertopi fedora

"ya, kokabiel-sama membutuhkan sacred gear yang berada di dalam tubuhnya"jawab perempuan berambut biru"mittelt bawa 'dia' ke bawah"lanjutnya kemudian memerintahkan salah satu dari mereka

"aku merasakan ada tiga iblis di depan, dan dua lagi di belakang gereja"ucap laki-laki bertopi fedora memberitahukan kepada yang lain

"baiklah kau dan mittelt jaga bagian belakang, dan kau"menunjuk seorang exorcist berambut abu-abu dipojokan"berikan sambutan kita untuk mereka yang berada di depan"pria yang ditunjuk tadi hanya mengangguk dengan seringai kejam di wajahnya, setelah memerintahkan ketiga anak buahnya, da-tenshi berambut biru memasuki sebuah tangga yang berada di altar gereja itu

setelah da-tenshi berambut biru pergi, muncul mittelt membawa seorang gadi berambut pirang panjang. Asia Argento seorang pemilik sacred gear bernama twilight healing, "kau masuk kedalam sana"suruh mittelt pada asia sambil menunjuk tempat kalawarner masuk tadi

setelah asia masuk laki-laki bertopi fedora mendekati mittelt"kita mendapatkan bagian belakang"setelah mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tadi, laki-laki bertopi fedora tadi langsung berjalan kearah belakang gereja ditemani mittelt di belakangnya

.

"senpai bisa tolong bantuannya"ucap seorang gadis bersurai putih dengan telinga kucing di kepalanya tengah di kepung sepuluh da-tenshi.

"baik"balas issei dengan gauntlet berwarna merah dan mutiara hijau yang menghiasinya. boosted gear sacread gear yang menyegel salah satu jiwa heavenly dragon Ddraig

 **[BOOST]**

terdengar suara mekanik dari gauntlet yang berada di tangan kiri issei, semua da-tenshi yang berjaga disitu terkejut setelah menyadari jika lawan mereka bukanlah lawan sembarangan, mungkin itulah yang berada di dalam pikiran mereka walau kenyataannya issei baru membangkitkan sacred gearnya beberapa hari yang lalu

Issei kemudian menghindari beberapa light spear yang mengarah kepada dirinya, setelah itu ia menyerang salah satu da-tenshi yang terlihat ragu untuk menyerang.

Duak

Issei berhasil memukul da-tenshi tadi, kemudian melakukan uppercut sehingga membuat da-tenshi tadi terlempar keatas karena kekuatan issei telah dilipatkan, tanpa ia sadari salah satu da-tenshi melemparkan light spear dari arah belakangnya.

Duar

beruntungnya issei sempat menghindari serangan da-tenshi tadi karena instingnya berteriak untuk menghindar.'beruntung tou-san pernah melatihku taijutsu hingga membuat instingku lebih tajam, ditambah sekarang aku iblis, aku lebih peka terhadap semua hal yang berbau suci sehingga membuatku cepat menyadari serangan tadi'batinnya seraya menghindari beberapa tusukan dan lemparan light spear yang dilakukan oleh para da-tenshi

sedangkan koneko, ia sekarang sedang melakukan serangan pada beberapa da-tenshi yang lengah karena perhatian mereka tertuju pada issei. banyak da-tenshi yang musnah karena pukulan koneko, bidaknya yang merupakan rook membuat kekuatan dan pertahannya bertambah, hal itu menguntungkannya dalam pertarungan jarak dekat namun lemah terhadap serangan jarak jauh.

seorang da-tenshi yang melihat semua rekan-rekannya dimusnahkan koneko, kemudian menciptakan beberapa light spear dan langsung melemparkannya kepada koneko. koneko yang tidak mengetahui jika ia menjadi target dari da-tenshi tadi masih menyerang da-tenshi yang perhatiannya masih tertuju pada issei.

CTANG

suara light spear yang beradu terdengar sangat keras hingga menimbulkannya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini"tanya da-tenshi tadi tidak terima jika serangannya digagalkan

"kalau aku yang melakukannya memangnya kenapa?"tanya sosok yang keluar dari bayangan tidak lain adalah raynare dengan nada manis

"D-dia!"ucap salah satu da-tenshi dengan tergagap pasalnya ia mengetahui kekuatan dari mantan atasannya tersebut

"Kenapa kau malah membantu mereka!"tanya salah satu da-tenshi yang geram tidak mengetahui tentang raynare

"memang kenapa jika aku membantu adikku hah"seringai tercipta dengan jelas di wajah cantiknya setelah melihat wajah-wajah terkejut dari musuhnya

"Jadi kau berkhianat hah!"teriak da-tenshi tadi

bukannya menjawab raynare malah memberi isyarat pada issei dan koneko untuk pergi dari situ.

issei yang ingin tetap disana untuk membantu kakaknya, terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya, karena raynare memberikan tatapan yang mengartikan 'pergi atau kau yang menggantikan mereka manjadi korbanku' issei kemudian masuk ke dalam gereja dengan koneko

"jadi bagaimana kita mulai pestanya"katanya sambil mengeluarkan tiga pasang sayap hitam miliknya lalu terbang ke angkasa, kemudian menciptakan ratusan lingkaran sihir miliknya yang mengeluarkan dua light spear disetiap lingkaran sihirnya.

semua da-tenshi yang melihat lingkaran sihir milik raynare terkejut karena jumlahnya yang melebihi jumlah mereka. akhirnya mereka pasrah terhadap serangan yang datang dengan cepat, dan dengan sekejap mereka lenyap meninggalkan bulu-bulu hitam yang berhamburan

"hah membosankan"setelah itu raynare pergi dengan ketiga pasang sayapnya

.

 **Backyard church (sebelum issei dan yang lain menyerang)**

 **.**

"bagaimana keadaannya akeno"tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah kepada teman atau bisa dibilang Queennya

"sejauh ini keadaannya baik-baik saja buchou, aku tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran gagak-gagak itu"jawab perempuan berambut dark blue yang bernama akeno"sekarang ada dua yang menuju kemari"lanjutnya

tidak lama kemudian muncul dua da-tenshi di depan mereka

(setelah itu kejadiannya sama seperti di canon tanpa kalawarner )

.

 **Church Underground**

.

"kau bisa memusnahkannya buchou"ucap Issei di bantu berdiri oleh Kiba. Rias yang mendengarkannya kemudian mengeluarkan Power of Destructionnya

Kalawarner yang terkena serangan dari Rias kemudian musnah meninggalkan bulu-bulu hitam

"Ruin princess adalah julukan Buchou"ucap Kiba disamping Issei

"Buchou bisakah kau selamatkan Asia"tanya Issei pada Rias. Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Pawnnya itu hanya bisa menggeleng membuat Issei tertunduk

"aku tidak bisa menyalamatkannya Issei"jawabnya, kepala Issei kemudian menunduk setelah mendengar kenyataan yang pahit"tapi aku dapat menghidupkannya menjadi salah satu keluargaku"lanjutnya membuat Issei cepat mengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajahnya dengan mata membulat

"benarkah"Rias mengangguk setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya itu. kemudian ia berjalan kearah Asia yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa

"mana sacread gear miliknya Issei"tanyanya, Issei kemudian memeberikan sacread gear milik Asia pada Rias. setelah menerima sacread gear itu Rias kemudian memasangkannya pada jari Asia. setelah memasangkan cincin perwujudan sacread gear itu Rias kemudian mengambil Evil piecemiliknya, salah satu bidak catur bereaksi kepada Asia dan kemudian memasuki tubuh tidak bernyawa milik Asia

'sudah kuduga' batinnya

tidak lama kemudian tubuh Asia mendapatkan kembali warna kehidupannya, matanya yang tadinya tertutup sekarang terbuka menatap wajah Issei yang menangis di hadapannya

"kenapa kau menangis Issei-san?"bukannya jawaban yang di terima malah pelukan yang diterimannya, pelukan yang sangat erat menandakan jika pemeluk tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya lagi

"Hiks kau jangan Hiks meninggalkan aku lagi Hiks Asia"ucap Issei disertai air mata yang terus mengalur dari matanya

"aku tidak akan mening..."Asia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena terdengar suara baru dari belakang mereka.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini UZUMAKI ISSEI"Issei yang mengenal suara yang sangat ia kenal membulatkan matanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TOU-SAN"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Neo ryuujin out


	4. Chapter 4

JUDUL : Keluarga empat fraksi

Desclaimer : course it not mine

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x Gabriel

Warn : ooc,typo,strong!issei,jinchuriki juubi!naru,doujutsu!naru,godlike!naru

Genre : family,supernatural,comedy

Sumary :

Naruto yang kelelahan setelah menyegel kaguya, kembali harus melawan juubi karena keluar pada saat-saat terakhir proses penyegelan, naruto yang tidak memiliki pilihan lain kemudian terpaksa menyegel juubi menggunakan jutsu terlarang, dengan menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menjadi wadah juubi. tapi karena itu naruto mendapatkan sebuah 'keabadian'

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Di sebuah hutan yang rimbun akan berbagai pohon dari yang tinggi hingga yang rendah, tempat para hewan tinggal. Muncul dua orang berbeda gender dari sebuah lubang dimensi.

"Jadi ini tempatnya ya?"Tanya sang Jan-maaf maksudku tanya sang laki-laki

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin, namun seperti yang dikatakannya, ia berada di dunia ini"Jawab si beti-ups maaf, jawab si perempuan

"Sebelum kita mencarinya kita harus mencari informasi tentang dunia ini terlebih dahulu"ucap si laki-laki

setelah itu dua orang berbeda gender itu telah pergi meninggalkan hutan tadi

.

.

"TOU-SAN!?"Jerit seorang bocah laki-laki yang sampai keluar gadung yang terlihat tidak layak huni tersebut.

Sedangkan makhluk sebut saja manusia, (bahasanya agar sopan sedikit, kan nggak lucu kalo authornya nyebut tai kucing tapi ujung-ujung kena Rasenshuriken kan) berambut pirang dengan jambang yang menghiasi kedua sisinya, jangan lupa mata berwarna saphirenya yang dapat membuat siapa saja merasa terbang setinggi langit jika melihatnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto yang sekarang sedang dalam posisi tangan di tekuk di depan dada dengan gaya sok cool, kayak kakek-kakek yang sebenernya udah bangkotan, bau tanah, bermata iritasi yang tujuannya memasukan seluruh dunia kedalam Hipnotis Abadi.

"Bisa kau pelankan suaramu jika berteriak Ero-Gaki."balas Naruto dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir, sedangkan semua Remaja yang berada di sana sweatdrop karena sebuah kalimat yang tidak lazim tersebut.

"Ano sensei, kalau suaranya dipelankan namanya bukan berteriak sensei."Ralat seorang gadis berambut merah Crimson, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk kepala bagian belakang dengan tawa tidak jelasnya. Sweatdrop yang tadinya hanya sebesar biji jagung sekarang membesar menjadi seukuran apel.

"To-tou-san aku bisa menjelaskannya."ujar bocah tadi sedikit tergagap

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan UZUMAKI ISSEI."ucap Naruto dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir, sedangkan Issei meneguk ludah karena panggilan Naruto pada nama panggilannya

"Sebenarnya kami disini sedang menyelamatkan teman kami sensei."ucap seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan paras menawan bagi kaum hawa

"Menyelamatkan?"Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat seperti tidak percaya

"Ya benar apa yang dikatakan Kiba, Tou-san. Apa tou-san ingat apa yang aku bicarakan tadi waktu diatap?"Balas Naruto dengan anggukan "Nah Asia yang aku maksud tadi siang tou-san"lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Asia yang sekarang sedang berada disamping perempuan berambut merah.

"Baiklah aku mengerti"Naruto berjalan mendekati Asia"Mari, aku antarkan kau ke rumahmu Asia-chan"ujarnya dengan sebuah senyuman ramah

"Tapi-"belum sempat Asia melanjutkan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Asia-chan"Naruto kemudian membawa Asia berjalan pergi meninggalkan anaknya dan kelompoknya, saat sampai di depan pintu tiba-tiba Naruto pergi dan sedikit berbalik menghadap remaja-remaja di belakangnya "dan kalian sekarang sensei perintahkan untuk pulang"Ucapnya dengan penekanan pada tiap kalimatnya.

.

 **Dengan Naruto dan Asia**

 **.**

"Ne Asia-chan boleh aku panggil begitu"Dijawab anggukan oleh Asia.

"Bagaimana aktingku Asia-chan?"tanya naruto sambil menatap Asia

"A-akting?"Beo Asia dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat pose Asia, yang dapat membuat setiap laki-laki tepar tidak berdaya, hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengarungi Asia karena keimutannya. 'Sabar Naruto sedikit lagi dia akan menjadi mili-eh, bukan-bukan maksudku akan menjadi keluarga Uzumaki' batinnya membuat author sweatdrop.

"Iya Asia-chan tadi hanya akting"Jelas Naruto

"Me-menurutku akting anda bagus. emh.."

"Panggil saja tou-san"Asia yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya

Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari gadis yang berada di sampingnya. Naruto kemudian melihat kearah Asia "Jadi Asia, bagaimana. apa kau ingin menjadi putriku?"tanya Naruto, bukannya jawaban yang diterima, namun sebuah isakan tangis bahagia dan pelukan erat yang diberikan Asia pada Naruto.

"Ya tou-san aku ingin"jawab Asia. Naruto kemudian mengelus kepala Asia

"Selamat datang di keluarga Uzumaki. Uzumaki Asia"Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Asia berdiri, sosok bersayap putih dengan enam buah pasang sayap menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan senyuman lembut

.

 **Esoknya**

.

Hari minggu adalah saat yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan, sama seperti dua laki-laki anggota keluarga Uzumaki ini. Yap siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto dan anaknya Hyodou Issei yang sekarang menjadi Uzumaki Issei, kedua ayah dan anak ini masih tidur walaupun waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08:24

Raynare yang sudah kehabisan kesabaranpun mulai berjalan menuju kamar milik adiknya, sebelum masuk kedalam kamar Issei, Raynare sudah mempersiapkan beberapa alat-alat yang seharusnya tidak digunakan dalam fict ini, namun entah mengapa authornya kecolongan. Sekarang Raynare sudah bersiap untuk malakukan acara ritual untuk membangunkan seorang iblis. Kita lihat alat-alatnya : Raket listrik pengusir nyamuk ada, Tang ada, bensin ada(jangan tanya Raynare beli dimana), Beberapa ekor ular cobra dan black mamba(kalo ini no comnent), dan terakhir membuat author tercengan, pasalnya Raynare membawa sebuah vibrator(if you know i mean).

Sebelum melihat adegan 30+(mungkin nanti bakal author ganti ratenya), mari kita lihat kepala keluarga Uzumaki yang sekarang masih berada di alam mimpi.

"Ramen-chan jangan lari dari mas ruto dong" terlihat seorang perempuan sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidur, sebuah senyum muncul setelah mendengar igauan dari si pria. Bukan senyuman yang lembut seperti biasanya, namun senyuman yang mengisyaratkan **'kau akan mati sayang'.** Tidak jauh di dekatnya, ada barang-barang yang tidak lazim untuk berada di dalam sebuah kamar. mari kita lihat lagi apa saja barang-barang itu : Racun tikus, sianida(oh no ternyata jesika punya murid), bangkai tikus, sebuah popok dengan corak kuning yang hampir menutupi seluruh bagiannya, beberapa pisau daging, dan...(author pikir ibu dan anak sama saja, yang terakhir pasti kalian tahukan)

Namun kedua laki-laki itu masih saja tidur walaupun aura negatif yang muncul, bahkan mengalahkan aura negatif yang ada di kuburan.

Tidak lama kemudian

AAAARRRRRGGGGGG!

AAAARRRRRGGGGGG!

yeah hanya satu kalimat untuk menggambarkan pagi itu

A beautifull morning

.

 **Skip**

.

"Kenapa kau membangunkanku dengan benda-benda laknat itu Gabriel-chan"Rengek seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru langit yang cerah. Jangan lupa dengan corak kuning yang masih menempel pada pipinya membuat ketiga sosok lainnya menjauh.

"Mou soalnya kau tidak bangun-bangun saat aku bangunkan Naru-kun"Balas Gabriel dengan pipi yang di gembungkan, membuat kedua laki-laki yang berada di ruangan itu memerah.

'Sial cobaan yang sangat berat, jangan sampai aku membuat Gabriel jatuh/ Kaa-san menggemaskan'batin kedua laki-laki tersebut.

"Dan kenapa Nee-san membangunkanku dengan benda-benda (maaf bahasanya terlalu kasar)itu"Ucap Issei dengan penuh wibawa saat menyebutkan nama benda-benda tersebut. Naruto yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan Asiapun, segera menutup telinganya dengan kecepatan yang melebihi Hiraishin

"Hanya melakukan percobaan yang ada di dalam buku ini"Jawab Raynare sambil menunjukan buku dengan judul '101 ways to kill people'."Namun sayangnya 4 langkah yang ada tidak berhasil"lanjutnya dengan ekspresi kecewa

"Empat langkah, bukannya ada lima?"ucap issei berusaha mengingat kejadian paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya

"langkah terakhir itu tidak dihitung, karena itu adalah cara khusus untuk keluarga ini"jawab Raynare dengan santai. Sedangkan Issei kemudian memegang bagian belakangnya, karena sudah mengingat hal paling laknat yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya

"Memangnya apa hal terakhir itu Issei?"tanya Naruto yang penasaran dengan anak laki-lakinya.

Issei kemudian berjalan menuju bangku Naruto kemudian membisikan sesuatu "Nee-san menggunakan sebuah Vibrat*r kemudian... ugh, aku tidak ingin mengingat lagi bagaimana rasanya" lalu memegang bagian belakangnya lagi.

Naruto kemudian memeggang bagian belakangnya juga."Tou-san tidak tau jika mereka sama-sama memiliki sifat sadis"Issei kemudian tersadar tentang keberadaan Asia.

"Eh, kenapa Asia ada di rumah kita?"Tanya Issei pada Naruto.

"Mulai sekarang Asia adalah bagian keluarga Uzumaki"Balas Naruto kemudian meminum kopinya.

"oh"Issei hanya ber "oh" ria. Karena ia tahu bagaimana keadaan Asia sebelum dipindahkan ke jepang.

"Dan mulai besok Asia akan bersekolah di Kuoh"lanjut Naruto setelah menyesap tetes terakhir kopinya.(?)

"Be-benarkah tou-san?"Tanya Asia.

"Benar Asia-chan"Balas Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Uzumaki bungsu."Nanti sore kita akan merayakan bergabungnya Asia kedalam keluarga Uzumaki, jadi semuanya harus bersiap-siap untuk nanti sore"Lanjutnya.

.

Sorenya keluarga Uzumakipun merayakan bergabungnya Asia kedalam keluarga Uzumaki, semua anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaibpun tidak lupa diundang. Kini terlihat dua orang tengah berbincang, salah satunya berambut coklat dan satunya lagi berambut pirang.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Asia akan diangkat kedalam anggota keluargamu Issei-kun"ucap seorang laki-laki bermabut pirang sambil membawa snack di tangan kanannya, sedangkan ditangan kirinya membawa sebuah gelas berisi air perasan jeruk.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka"balas Issei, kemudian matanya memantul keatas dan kebawah mengikuti suatu benda.

BOING BOING

"Pesta yang hebat"Gumamnya dengan senyuman mesum.

JEDUAK

JEDUAK

"Dilarang mesum"Ucap Koneko dengan datar khasnya

"Belum waktunya Issei"

Muncul dua buah bola berwarna cerah di kepala Issei, kedua pelaku hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa saat ditatap oleh Issei dengan tajam

Semuapun tertawa oleh kelakuan Issei, Naruto dan Koneko. Walaupun perayaan itu hanya perayaan sederhana, namun Asia tetap senang karena memiliki teman dan sebuah keluarga yang selalu ia mimpi-mimpikan.

.

.

TBC

Yak itu saja, yang ane buat untuk chap ini. Kecewa?(pasti thor), ingin membunuh Author ini?(selalu siap thor). Eits kalo kalian bnuh nanti siapa yang ngelanjutin fict ini(...)

Percaya nggak ane buat fict ini setelah menonton webtoon bergenre Horor. Aneh bukan, entah kenapa idenya malah mengalir dengan deras untuk comedynya. Gomen karena chap yang satu ini pendek, dikarenakan buatnya di warnet. masih menanti si laptop kembali ke pelukan author ini. Dan Hiks kenapa Hiks kalau setiap menit-menit terakhir selalu idenya banyak yang muncul, Hiks kenapa enggak dari menit awalnya sih.

itu saja dari author.

Sekarang bales review

untuk chap 2

pedofillgila : walaupun agak sulit sih tapi akan ane coba menjangin lagi

Uchiha Alex : lihat saja

The White Anbu : maaf vroh alasannya udah ada di atas, akan saya usahakan untuk meluangkan waktu. [akun sama seperti nama akun ff]

nina : nih lanjut, kalo lamanya authornya nggak bisa nentuin

ren : kalo itu akan author usahain

Guest : wow sudah ada penantinya ternyata, tenang DIMENSIONAL TRAVEL akan update setelah salah satu dari fict ane taman, setia menanti ya

DAMARWULAN : lihat saja, karena Raynare dan Issei belum tahu benar tentang kedua orang tua angkatnya.

ruki : Gomen

fenixrojo36 : Gracias por seguir este fic (sorry if the wrong language)  
Uzumaki Bolt : mungkin untuk fict lain

Sang Pemandu : terima kasih

yellow flash115 : mungkin ya dan mungkin tidak, saya inginnya buat tentang Family seperti judulnya

Untuk chap 3, isinya aku rasa sudah terjawab semua

para cumplir en el siguiente capítulo


	5. Chapter 5

**Judul :** **Keluarga Empat Fraksi**

 **Disclaimer : course not mine**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair :** **Naruto X Gabriel**

 **warn : ooc, typo,**

 **Genre :** **Family,** **supernatural**

 **Sumary :**

 **Naruto yang kelelahan setelah menyegel Kaguya, kembali harus melawan Juubi karena keluar di saat-saat terakhir proses penyegelan, Naruto yang tidak memiliki pilihan lainpun terpaksa menyegel Juubi menggunakan jutsu terlarang, dengan menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menjadi wadah Juubi, tapi karena itu Naruto mendapatkan 'Keabadian'**

 **.**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

Pagi hari yang cerah tanpa awan satupun membuat tugas sang raja siang menjadi lebih mudah, cahayanya yang menghangatkan dengan mudah masuk kedalam ruangan melalui jendela dan celah-celah rumah.

Naruto yang wajahnya terkena sinar hangat dari sang mentari merasa terganggu. Kelopak matanya yang masih menutup kemudian bergerak-gerak menandakan pemiliknya akan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Setelah terbuka, permata berwarna safir muncul dari persembunyiannya. Setelah bangun dari tidurnya Naruto kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah sang istri yang masih memejamkan matanya menandakan jika sang istri masih berpetualang di alam mimpinya.

Matanya masih saja menjelajahi setiap inci sudut rupa yang sempurna tanpa cacat, mengingatkannya pertemuannya dulu, yang waktu itu berada di medan Great war.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto yang masih berpetualang di alam memorinya, Gabriel mulai membuka matanya yang berwarna biru kehijauan.

"Naru-kun"panggilnya.

Naruto yang mendengar panggilan dari Gabriel kemudian kembali ke alam nyata setelah petualangannya di alam memori.

"Ohayou Tsuma"balasnya pada Gabriel.

"Ohayou Anata"

Setelah melakukan salam pagi, kedua suami istri itu pun menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual pagi yang wajib dilakukaan setiap orang.

.

Skip,

Ruang makan

.

Setelah semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki berkumpul, mereka pun menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang, tidak ada keributan seperti biasa. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto bingung, pasalnya hampir setiap hari kedua kakak beradik tanpa hubungan darah itu pasti akan bertengkar mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil apapun itu..

Namun hari ini beda, suasana sekarang terasa asing baginya, atau malah terasa sangat familiar untuknya. Naruto kemudian mengingat masa kecilnya yang selalu sendirian, mengingat itu malah membuat Naruto teringat dengan teman-taman di dimensi asalnya membuat moodnya sedikit memburuk.

"Anata?"panggil Gabriel, karena dari tadi ia melihat Naruto terus saja menatap sarapan yang ada di depannya.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba di panggil oleh Gabriel gelagapan karena ketahuan melamun saat sarapan.

"Tidak apa-apa Tsuma, aku hanya mengingat masa lalu saja"ucapnya menenangkan Gabriel dengan memberitahukan tentang apa yang di lamunkannya.

"Sudahlah Anata, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan"ujar Gabriel dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Arigatou Tsuma"

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka, setelah selesai sarapan Raynare, Issei, dan Asia berpamitan untuk berangkat menuju sekolah. Sedangkan Naruto sekarang masih berada di rumah.

Namun Naruto kemudian merasakan sebuah energy yang tidak asing baginya.

'Chakra?, tidak mungkin ada pengguna Chakra selain diriku. Walau disini juga ada pengguna Chakra namun Chakra dunia ini dan milikku sangat berbeda. Dan juga Chakra ini sangat mirip dengan miliku'

Karena terlalu memikirkan tentang siapa pengguna chakra selain dirinya, Naruto tidak sadar jika Gabriel sudah berada di depan wajahnya.

"Naruto-kun?"

Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto karena saat ia sadar Gabriel tepat berada di depannya.

"UWAA!"

BRUUKK

Naruto pun terjatuh dari kursinya, sedangkan Gabriel hanya melihat tanpa berniat menolong.

"Kenapa kau mengejutkanku Gabriel-chan?"

"Mou kau sudah berkali-kali sudah aku panggil tapi kau tidak menyahut sekalipun Naruto-kun" setelah itu Naruto kembali pada posisi semula.

"Ah maaf Gabriel-chan"ucap Naruto menyesal sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun"balas Gabriel dengan senyum manisnya"bukannya sekarang sudah waktunya jam masuk?"Tanya Gabriel sambil melihat jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukan 07:30

'Kuso aku terlalu memikirkannya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari jika aku terlambat'rutuk Naruto dalam hati

' **Kau ini, sudah ratusan tahun tapi sikap cerobohmu masih saja kau bawa'** remeh Shinju.

'Diam kau Pohon bermata aneh'balas Naruto, ia lalu memutus jalur komunikasi secara sepihak

Ia lalu berlari keluar rumah dengan kecepatan yang membuat Nintaijutsu milik Raikage A iri.

Sedangkan di sebuah tempat yang indah, dengan hamparan padang rumput yang menghampar seluas mata yang memandang ditambah dua gunung di kedua sisi.

Namun sebuah pohon aneh menjulang tinggi sampai-sampai tinggi kedua gunung tadi hanya sebatas setengahnya. Kenapa disebut aneh, itu karena pohon itu hanya mempunya batang dan sepucuk bunga dengan bentuk unik, yaitu berwarna merah dan riak yang masing-masingnya memiliki tiga tomoe.

" **Grrrr manusia itu seenaknya saja"**

.

Kuoh Akademy

 **08:13**

 **.**

Kini lorong-lorong yang biasanya ramai oleh murid-murid sekarang menjadi sunyi bagaikan kuburan, hanya satu orang saja yang sekarang sedang melewati lorong-lorong itu.

Naruto sekarang sedang melewati lorong-lorong yang tengah sepi itu, sedikit peluh menghiasi keningnya. Karena terlalu paniknya Naruto lupa untuk menekan tekanan Chakranya.

'Kuso, kenapa aku lupa lagi menggunakan Hiraishin Ttebayou'rutuknya

Tujuannya sekarang adalah Ruang kelas 12-A kelas yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya karena ialah walikelasnya, kelas yang sedikit mudah dan merepotkan menurutnya, karena mudahnya mengatur murid-murid kelas itu, dan juga merepotkan karena harus selalu menekan tekanan Chakra milik Shinju agar tiga iblis yang menghuni kelas itu tidak dapat merasakannya.

Sreekk

"Ohayou Minna"salamnya setelah membuka pintu di iringi dengan senyuman khasnya

"Ohayou sensei"balas semua murid

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju kursi guru untuk menaruh tas dan buku di meja. Salah satu murid mengangkat tangannya, naruto yang mengetahui siapa yang mengangkat tangan pun bertanya.

"Ada apa Shitori-san?"Tanya Naruto tanpa berbalik.

"Kenapa Naruto sensei terlambat?"Tanya sona dengan nada khasnya.

'Ah satu lagi reinkarnasi pantat ayam itu' sedangkan sasuke yang hampir menyruput the pun bersin.

"Ah sensei tadi menolong seorang nenek tapi di hadang kucing hitam" ia mengingat seekor Nekoshou yang pernah memintanya bantuan untuk membangun spesiesnya yang tinggal dua saja" karena tidak ingin sial maka sensei memutar jalan agar nenek yang sensei antar tidak terkena sial, tapi sensei tersesat di dalam jalan yangdi beri nama jalan kehidupan"

Semua murid yang mendengarkan alasan senseinya itupun hanya bisa cengo. Bahkan jangkrik yang tadi bersuara menjadi diam seketika

'Apa Kakashi sensei tidak pernah menyadari betapa konyolnya alasan dari temannya itu'

"jadi bagaimana rencana untuk Festival bulan depan?"Tanya Naruto yang memecahkan suasana sunyi tadi.

"Kami belum mendapatkan idenya sensei", ujar salah satu murid di sana.

"Kalian masih memiliki waktu seminggu untuk memilih apa yang akan kita suguhkan untuk Festival nanti, dan sisanya kita gunakan untuk menyiapkan semuanya"ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin"naruto kemudian menulis beberapa angka di papan tulis beserta rumusnya. Setelah itu Naruto menulis kembali soal itu dengan angka yang berbeda.

"Hm ada yang bisa mengerjakan soal yang sensei berikan?"

Seorang siswi berambit hitam pendek dengan kacamata yang setia berada di antara hidung mungilnya maju ke depan dan mulai menulis. Setelah menulis semua rumus dan merasa jawabannya benar siswi itu kemudian berhenti dan menatap senseinya.

"Semuanya benar Shitori-san, tapi masih ada yang perlu di perbaiki"ucap Naruto mengoreksi jawaban siswi tadi."Nomor dua ganti bagian Linearnya menjadi empat, dan yang lainnya benar semua seperti biasa, kau boleh duduk Shitori-san.

Sona kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Apa ada yang belum jelas dengan yang sensei terangkan?"Tanya Naruto pada semua muridnya. Sedangkan semua muridnya tidak ada yang bertanya.

"Baik, karena hari ini akan ada rapat untuk membahas tentang Festival nanti, maka pelajaran hari ini akan kita akhiri. Tapi sebelum itu sensei akan memeberikan tugas rumah untuk kalian"hampir semua murid yang semua perempuan itu bersorak gembira kecuali tiga siswi yang duduk di bagian paling depan, namun sorakan itu diam seketika saat mereka mendengar kata 'Tugas Rumah'.

Setelah melakukan salam penutupan, Naruto sekarang tengah memberesi semua peralatan mengajarnya. Karena merasa tidak ada lagi yang ketinggalan Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar tidak menghiraukan tiga siswi yang masih setia duduk di tempatnya.

"Sensei!"panggil mereka bersamaan.

Naruto yang dipanggil pun kemudian menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap mereka bertiga.

"Ada apa Gremory-san, Himejima-san, Shitori-san?"

"Bisakan sensei ikut kami ke ruang Kaicho?"Tanya siswi berambut merah panjang, Rias Gremory.

"Maaf bukannya kalian tadi sudah tau jika sensei akan rapat" tolak Naruto halus.

"Tapi bisakah sebentar saja sensei?"kini siswi berambut hitam pendek dengan kacamata di wajahnya, Souna Shitori atau Sona Sitri.

"Maaf tapi sensei benar-benar tidak bisa"Naruto masih tetap menolak

"Ayolah sensei hanya lima menit saja Fufufu"Naruto sedikit merinding saat mendengar tawa halus dari siswi ketiga, Himejima Akeno.

"Jangan sekarang Akeno. Maaf, mungkin setelah rapat selesai jika ada waktu sensei akan mampir"setelah itu Naruto melanjutkan jalannya menuju kantor guru.

"Aneh, sensei tidak terpengaruh dengan sihir pemikat kita"ujar Rias.

"Kau benar Rias, itu membuatku bertambah curiga"balas Sona.

"Kau menarik sekali sensei fufufu"gumam Akeno.

Mereka kemudian menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir masing-masing, Akeno dengan Rias sedangkan Sona sendirian.

.

Skip

.

Setelah melakukan rapat guna rencana Festival minggu depan, akhirnya Naruto bisa pulang ke rumahnya namun langkahnya terhenti saat mengingat janjinya tadi sebelum rapat.

"Hah padahal hari ini aku bisa pulang cepat"Keluh Naruto.

Naruto kemudian mengganti tujuannya yang sebelumnya sudah setengah jalan menuju gerbang sekolah menjadi ruang Osis.

Setelah sampai di ruang Osis, Naruto kemudian memasuki ruangan itu.

"Permisi"ucapnya sopan.

Sona yang mengetahui siapa yang datangpun mengijinkan masuk.

"Silahkan masuk"

Ternyata bukan hanya sona saja yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, seluruh anggota Osis dan Penelitian Gaib pun juga turut hadir mengikuti pertemuan itu yang tentu jika kedua anak angkatnya juga pasti akan hadir.

"Maaf jika kalian menunggu lama"

"Tidak apa-apa sensei, kami juga baru datang"

Tsubaki kemudian menaruh teh yang ia buat di depan meja senseinya itu.

"Terima kasih Shinra-san"

"Sama-sama sensei"

Naruto kemudian menyesap teh miliknya. Ia kemudian menatap seluruh penghuni lainnya melihat bagaimana sikap tubuh mereka apakah terlihat tegang atau santai.

Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto bersikap seperti itu, alasannya karena Shinju memberitahukannya jika saat pagi tadi ia lupa menekan sedikit dari aura Shinju. Hal itu lah yang membuatnya sedikit berhati-hati, menurutnya belum saatnya legenda kembali muncul.

Legenda?

Ya, Naruto sebagai sebuah legenda baru. Sebuah legenda yang membuatnya terkenal menjadi 'Eirian' atau yang biasa manusia sebut alien karena seluruh Fraksi tidak mengetahui asal usul tentang dirinya. Bahkan Kami-sama pun tidak mengakui nya.

Jelas jika Kami-sama tidak mengakui jika ia pernah menciptakan Naruto, karna pada dasarnya Dimensi Naruto berbeda dengan Dimensi yang ia tempati sekarang. Jadi jika Kami-sama tidak mengakui jika ia ciptaannya hanya satu teori yang ia dapatkan. 'Setiap Dimensi memiliki Kami-sama masing-masing'.

Oke, kembali ke alur cerita.

Walau ia tidak melihat postur siaga dari seluruh muridnya itu tidak menjadikannya santai, ia lalu menutup matanya.

 **[Byakugan]**

Tidak ada yang mengetahui dengan perubahan matanya, itu karena ia menutup kedua matanya.

'Hm tidak ada yang aneh dari mereka, hanya aliran energi sedikit cepat yang menandakan sikap siaga dari kedua adik Maou Siscon dan putri dari malaikat jatuh merepotkan itu'

Semua yang melihat Naruto menutup matanya hanya melihat tanpa berniat mengganggunya.

Sedangkan Issei, ia sudah kesal karena mengira jika ayahnya itu tertidur. Ia kemudian mendekati Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya itu.

Naruto yang terlalu focus pada ketiga iblis yang mengundangnya tidak menyadari Issei yang mengendap-ngendap mendekatinya.

"OI BAKA OYAJI BANGUN, JANGAN TIDUR DISINI!"Teriak Issei tepat di telinga Naruto. Membuat Naruto jatuh terjungkal ke belakang karena terkejut.

Bruuk

"Kuso gaki awas kau nanti"geram Naruto.

"Apa?. Salah sendiri kau tidur di sini"balas Issei tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah-sudah kita disini tidak untuk melihat pertengkaran antara orang tua dan anak"sela Rias.

Kedua ayah dan anak itu pun berhenti saat mendengar teguran Rias.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian mengundang sensei kemari?. Kalau untuk pekerjaan rumah tadi sensei rasa kalian dapat mengerjakannya dengan mudah"sebelum Naruto kembali menyesap tehnya, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut putih mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Toujou-san?"Tanya Naruto

'Mungkinkah Koneko merasakannya?'batin Rias dan Sona.

"Apa yang ada di dalam saku sensei?"Naruto kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah coklat dari dalamnya.

"Hanya coklat Toujou-san, kau mau?"tawar Naruto.

Koneko menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung mengadahkan tangannya membuat Naruto langsung berteriak 'Kawaii' dalam hati.

'Kuso, kenapa jiwa Nistaku bangkit kembali pula'

Karena tidak ingin jiwa yang terpendam karena wajah Moe Koneko, Naruto pun memberikan coklat miliknya untuk Koneko.

Koneko yang mendapatkan coklat dari sensei pun kembali pada tempatnya dan menikmati coklatnya tanpa suara.

Hal itu pun membuat Rias dan Sona kecewa karena dugaan mereka meleset dari yang mereka harapakan.

"Ekhem"batuk dari Rias membuat semuanya menaruh atensi padanya.

"Kau sakit Gremory-san?"Tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan permen mint pada Rias "Nih permen agar cepat sembuh"

Semuanya sweetdrop karena ketidak pekaan sensei mereka. Sweetdrop mereka bertambah setelah melihat Koneko kembali berdiri di samping Naruto tanpa mereka sadari.

"Sensei"panggil Koneko.

"Apa Toujou-san?"

"Untukku saja, Buchou tidak akan menerimanya sensei"pinta Koneko dengan pose Nekonya ditambah coklat yang berada di bibirnya menambah kesan Kawaiinya bertambah tiga kali lipat.

'Baka Neko, kau tidak tahu jika kau dalam bahaya!'batinnya menjerit.

"Baiklah ini Toujou-san"dengan begitu Koneko kembali ke tempat awalnya.

Setelah itu Naruto menyesap tehnya guna menenangkan jiwa terpendamnya. Setelah merasa sudah tenang ia kemudian melihat SMS yang masuk, setelah membaca sekilas Naruto pun menatap Rias.

"Jadi bisa kita kembali ke alur ceritanya. Authornya sudah menegurku karena membuat jari-jarinya pegal"ujarnya tambah dosa eh salah maksud saya tanpa dosa.

Semuanya pun mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi sensei sebenarnya apa?"Tanya Rias sambil mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya diikuti oleh yang lain.

Naruto sedikit melebarkan matanya, namun setelah itu memejamkan matanya.

"Hm jadi begitu, sensei tidak menyangka jika kalian adalah Akuma"ujarnya berbohong.

"Sensei sebenarnya….."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc muehehehehe

.

Oke akhirnya selesai juga ^^

Ada yang menanti fict ini? (Krik Krik Krik)

Sudah ku duga *pundung*

Karena saya bingung mau nulis apa lagi maka, saya akan memberikan pengumuman

Cerita ini dan Seinaru Akuma akan Hiatus

Eits jangan nangis (Krik Krik Krik) .

Anjir *pundung di bawah pohon beringin*

Maaf tapi saya memiliki alasan juga untuk menghiatuskan kedua fict saya

Pertama, karena Pc saya di haruskan memasuki UGC dan yang kedua saya akan mengikuti program sekolah selama empat bulan lebih.

Tapi saat kedua alasan saya selesai, fict akan kembali bangkit kok tenang saja

Jadi mohon maaf Minna-san.

Review :

Asd : ya akan saya lanjut walau lama

Ruko : Ampun mbak (bener gk) nih chap udah aku panjangin kok

Damarwulan : yups

Archgosel : hehe garing ya. Gomen saya Cuma nyoba ngasih bumbu" humor

Bayu : waduh ane dapet bangsat XD, ni dah di panjangin

Guest : ini dah saya perbaiki

Nina : haha punya Naru dah karatan gk di pake ratusan tahun

Damarwulan : hehe bagus kan?

Oke itu balasan Review untuk yang tidak pakai/tidak memiliki akun Fanfiction

.

.

Neo out


End file.
